The Innocence of Sins
by TheRagingGamer
Summary: What happens when someone pushes you? Do you get back up? But what do you do when someone pushes your over and over again, never relenting or hearing reason? Do you sit there and take it, or do you take it into your own hands and deal with the problem? But does the sins of one really justify the sins of others? The next chapter will hopefully be released sometime this week!
1. Chapter 1

The room seemed to dim in acceptance of the convict's sins as she entered the room alone. Strewn out before her lay two guards, both barely visible as they stood stone still in the shadows, unmoving except for the occasional intake of air. These two men, however, were of no importance to her. They posed no threat or insecurity to her well being. Instead, the suited man in front of her called for attention. He was seated at the small wooden table in the middle of the room, his face set serious from the intensity of the case before him. She knew this man was different from the previous who had questioned her, the others being weak in aura and spirit while he sat there unreadable to her keen senses.

The room remained silent, the convict making no motion at being seated, instead opting to stand still. The room suddenly came to life as he took a long drawn out breath before speaking, speaking five words that had haunted the girl for days.

"Why did you do it?"

Silence momentarily was restored, the faunus carefully thinking out her answer. The response was innocent, but the makings of malice could be found underlying her response..

"They deserved it," she whispered, refusing to look the detective in the eye but noting the gestures of resignation,"every single last one of them deserved what they got. They had to repent for their sins in some way, and they repented their sins with their deaths."

He took a second to absorb what she had just said, before finally relaxing in his seat.

"You know," the detective started, pulling out a cigar from his shirt pocket as he did so. He pulled a lighter from the same pocket, quickly lighting the cigar." If you were caught in any other country, they would execute you on the spot." The man took a deep drag of the cigar before continuing," But our government doesn't seem to understand that murder is murder, and that the ulterior motives don't mean shit in proving your innocence. That's why you were granted this interview, and seeing as it's my job to see if your innocent," he snorted at the thought of her being innocent,"I'm going to give you the 'fairest' trial possible for a murderer like you."

He motioned for her to sit, the faunus complying quickly, before asking a new question that would forever change this his life.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is a new prompt by daxdax64 and I. We would love to see what you guys think about this in the reviews! Also the next part will be coming out sometime this week, so keep your eyes open for the next chapter. If you see any grammar errors, please Private Message me so I can immediately fix the error.<strong>


	2. The Beginning of an End

She lowered her ears slightly, slowly breathing in the damp air of the room. Looking up, the man saw that the eyes staring at him were muddled with mixed emotions unreadable to him; the only true emotion that he could see was tiredness, as if she had told this story a million times to no avail.

"I should probably start at the beginning, the beginning that no one seems to remember nowadays." She paused for a while before speaking once again, this time her voice barely audible as she lowered her head towards the cement flooring. "The world has suffered from racism forever, in this case beginning from when our two species first met. It has become such a prevalent part of our daily lives that we eventually were taught to get used to it."

The man leaned back in his chair, his hands hanging loosely by his sides as he attempted to comprehend the talk between them. He sighed as he listened, finally talking when she finished her sentence. "Yah might want to fast-forward this story; it ain't anything new to the both of us."

This caused the room to quiet, her eyes staring at him for a moment. "Eventually someone decided to take a stand against the unfair treatment of the Faunus. This movement culminated into the Faunus Right Revolution, the major conflict for our freedom as a species, after yours had tried to banish us to Menagerie."

"It wasn't our fault, people like you and the White Fang brought that upon yourselves," the man responded calmly as he placed his hands on the table, this line of conversation catching his attention.

"The White Fang didn't exist before the war and its purpose was to serve as a symbol of peace after the war." She whispered, her voice dangerously low. "Sure the Faunas may have started the war, but when you come between a rock and a hard place, you realize that there are few to no alternatives." A long pause engulfed the room, as neither parties were willing to back down."And besides," the faunas finally deciding to continue, "It was a peaceful organization until the first leader stepped down." She sighed and shook her head. "He was replaced by another, one who was very misguided and tired of the lack of change and abuse. He decided that in order to get the humans to listen, they had to gain their attentions."

"That doesn't justify the attacks on innocent civilians." He responded with anger fueled by the memories of countless hours spent reading through attack after attack, all caused by the White fang on innocent everyday people.

She reeled back in her chair, surprised by his sudden anger, but continued to speak. "I'm not justifying those deaths or attacks. His plan was foolish and short term. Sure he grabbed your attentions, but he also grabbed the hatred of the public."

Velvet sat down again, her shoulders sagging forward as she slowly put her head on the table. "Both of our species are to blame," she continued, "Both fed the flames of conflict, and both of our species have hurt the other."

"So now you insist on blaming the humans as well?" the man questioned, "Typical."

The girl just looked at her feet, kicking the ground lightly, "Are you even going to consider the pains and suffering of the opposing team, or am I just wasting both our times explaining something you don't want to hear?"

The man smirked back at her, "That's not for me to decide, so continue."

"This world is not filled with kindness nor is it for the weak. It won't shelter you from the hatred and suffering, and those who try to hide from everything are foolhardy idiots." The Faunas started, standing from her chair slowly. It seemed to attract the attention of the room as she heard everyone tense up as they intently looked at the girl. "If you allow it to push you down, you may not die but you will be living in a state where death may be the better alternative. It will control you if you don't resist, and it will try to force you to do things you don't want to do." She stood up to her full height, staring down at the detective ahead."So for whatever you hold dear you fight and resist, only to keep yourself living another day in hell."

With that, she asked her first question before finally collapsing into her seat, "Have you ever lived through hell and back?"

Nothing was heard as her actions still carried its presence throughout the room. No one dared break the silence, until finally a tiny voice broke that silence.

"I didn't want to die."

Both guards immediately rushed forward, roughly grabbing the Faunas and rushing her out of her room to a detainment cell. They both stopped to salute at the detective before they left, but not before the detective could finally discern the true emotion behind her eyes. There was nothing, nothing left in those eyes.

He jumped when the door slammed shut, finding himself in a maze of thought after that last speech. He pulled his lighter and another cigar from his pocket and attempted to light himself a smoke, but found that his fingers were uncontrollably shaking. The cigar finally ignited, and the detective took a deep drag before sitting back down in the chair.

"_What is your aim, faunas_?"


End file.
